(Tell Me A) Dirty Little Secret
by DegrassiIsMyLife123
Summary: Zig and Zoe are dating, leaving lonely Maya all alone, regretting the choices she made in the past. When Maya discovers some dirty business Zoe has been doing behind Zig's back, she grows concerned. *Possible three-shot? Maybe more?*


**This fic is based off what is going on in S14 SO FAR. PLEASE read the bottom caption I put if you read through this whole chapter. :)**

(MAYA'S P.O.V.)

Let's just start this off by saying I am _not_ crazy.

Sure, I may hack into my ex boyfriends Face Range, and then break into his house soon after, thinking he killed himself. But that surely _does not_ mean I'm _crazy._

But somehow, everyone began thinking I was. Zig hardly looked at me the same anymore - ever since I began having panic attacks. But really, I couldn't help it. After what happened to...to Cam, I can't stand to loose Miles too.

My mom begun taking me to therapy, which I tried ever so desperately to get out of. I did _not_ need a therapist, but I didn't think arguing would get me anywhere at this point. I just sat there, talking to some lady who thought she knew me, thought she knew what happened with...with Cam.

Zig is just worried about me. That's all he is anymore. I can be having cramps, sick on the couch, and he will think I need "help."

When really, he was the one who needed help.

He was dating - or talking - whatever with Zoe Rivas, the biggest bitch in school. Sure, I get it, people are therapeutic towards her ever since her sexual assault, and I'm not going to lie, I still feel bad for the girl. She's my friend, I guess, but since when am I the crazy one? Just _look at her._

And don't even _think_ I'm jealous of them. I mean, yeah, she comes over almost every single day after her practice, and her and Zig just sit on the couch making out the entire time. It's gross, especially when I'm trying to eat in the kitchen. The sounds of her giggles whenever he tickled her got annoying after the - I don't know - first ten seconds?

I kept telling myself - No Maya Matlin, you do not have feelings for Zig - but as my therapist said almost every single session, you can only convince yourself for so long.

I knew I wasn't the crazy one when I found what I found on Grace's laptop.

Grace and I were in study period in the library. I was cramming for this huge book report that I left for the last minute. Grace was drawing some comic on my left, focused.

"Crap," I whispered, throwing my pencil down. I had just remembered that I forgot my laptop at home, which I needed for this period.

"What's up, Matlin?"

"I forgot my laptop at home, I need it for this stupid book report." I sighed, rubbing my temples. Just then, Grace pulled out her laptop from her bag.

"Here, you can use mine." She typed in her password and slid it over to me, and I smiled in return, thanking her.

Grace and I had gotten pretty close, ever since Zig and Zoe began hanging out. Zig hardly had time for me anymore - we barely even talked, except in the morning when I would ask him if we had any cereal left, or at night when my mom would make us sit down and have dinner together. Grace noticed Zig's weird attitude also, annoyed.

I opened her internet browser and saw a site I had never seen before.

_"Degrassi OOMF Chatting ;)"_ the title read.

Under that it said,

_"Degrassi Nudes, shhh."_

What the hell?

I scrolled down, and saw pictures of every girl on the power squad, including Zoe. Above all of the pictures, it said.

_"Choose a girl, on your own leisure ;)"_

What was this, prostitution?

"Uh, Grace?" I said, eyeing the computer. Grace looked up, noticed my face expression, and took the laptop from me.

"Oh jeez, Matlin." She scowled, quickly pulling the laptop away from me. I grabbed her arm, causing her to stop.

"What's that?" I asked, being my nosy self.

"You cannot speak of this, okay?" Grace whispered. I tensed, realizing this must have been serious if Grace was involved. Had Grace even talked to the cheerleaders?

"But what is that? Degrassi nudes?" I questioned.

She shook her head.

"No one was supposed to know."

I crooked my head to the side confused, eyeing her to tell me more. She rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell," she gave me a serious look "I'm being serious Matlin, you can't tell anyone."

I nodded my head, gulping.

Grace went on to tell me the story, explaining how the power squad was selling their nudes for money. I was completley shocked, what was this, Bring It On all over again?

She went on to show me a graph, that showed how many pictures every _slut_ - I mean cheerleader - sent.

Zoe was on the top of the list.

"Wait, Zoe's bar is like really high," I whispered to Grace.

"That's because she's the most active." She put her cursor over the bar "As a matter of fact, she just sent one...twenty minutes ago."

Oh my god.

Had Zoe been doing this the entire time, talking to Zig? I questioned myself as to if that was cheating.

No one cheated on Zig, no matter how weird he's been towards me.

Who even thought about the idea of sending nudes for money? Had Zig even known about this?

I examined the screen, and Grace noticed.

"Matlin, I'm serious." She eyed me again. "You can't tell a soul."

I looked at Grace, nodding.

"I promise."

We continued to scroll through the website, when a hand touched on both of our shoulders, causing both of us to basically jump out of our seats.

Grace quickly shut her laptop, and we both looked up to see Zig hovering over us, with a smirk on his face.

"What?" He smirked, looking at both of us.

"What is it, Novak?" Grace nervously giggled, and Zig raised an eyebrow at us.

"What, are you guys watching_ porn_ or something?" He laughed.

_Ha. Funny, Zig. Turns out your girlfriend is the porn star._

Grace whacked his chest, causing Zig to back up a little. Wow, Grace was strong.

"Cut it, asshole."

"I was kidding," Zig laughed, clutching onto his stomach, trying to control his laughter. Grace and I looked at each other, rolling our eyes.

"Where's your little _Juliet?_" Grace questioned.

"Oh," Zig looked around. "I don't know actually, probably somewhere off with the squad."

_Yeah, taking nudes._

Just then, Zoe came up, grabbing onto Zig's arm and kissing his cheek.

"Hello, babe." She smiled up at Zig, and Zig returned the smile, kissing her on the lips.

_Aw, Zoe, did you just come back from sending your boobs to a random boy?_

Zoe looked at Grace and I, and I couldn't tell if it was a disgusted face or not.

"Let's uh...sit over there?" She looked at Zig, and pointed at the table where a couple of power squad girls and basketball players sat, looking at us in disgust.

God, was she fake. She had days where she wanted to be my best friend, and others where she looked at me as if I was an old trend. I knew, I knew for a fact she hated how Zig and I lived together. It killed her of jealousy, and somehow that made me kind of happy.

"See ya, ladies." Zig smirked, taking Zoe's hand. Grace and I watched as they walked ever so gleefully away.

_"Gross."_ We both said at the same time.

It killed me how distant Zig was to me now. It was like he hardly knew me, he was just some house mate. We weren't close at all anymore, the one person I never thought would leave me - had left.

oOo

**Okay so...**

**I have no idea where I see this going. I thought of this when I was in class today, and just wrote it all down. I have no idea if this will turn into a story, if so it will only be about maybe 7 chapters or less.**

**Do you guys want to see more of this? I know, hardly ZAYA, BUT I kinda want to play around with this, I have a couple ideas...**

**If you want to see more of this story, follow/favorite it, or ****REVIEW**** it. Please let me know.**

**BY THE WAY.**** I am still in the process of writing the Epilogue for "Back For You", don't worry, that will be finished :) I also have tons more of Zig/Maya/Zoe stories, I have so many for them. I also have many ideas for ZAYA fluff, Zaya stories, everything. Just let me know, guys :)**

**xoxo,**

**Amanda :)**


End file.
